El juego
by lyserg asakura
Summary: lyserg lleva un extraño juego que puede sacar a relucir sentimientos ocultos de los shamanes.ESTE FIC SE BORRO Y PERDI MIS REVIEW TOT.
1. Chapter 1

El Juego 

Ya había pasado un año desde q el torneo fue suspendido y todo seguía igual, ren vive con yoh ya q no quiso regresar a su mansión (o lo q sea),horo también vive con yoh junto con pilika, Hao fue purificado o algo asi, sigue con el mismo carácter de siempre solo que ahora hace bromas, divertida, sarcásticas, de mal gusto, de todo y es bueno (en el sentido de q ahora no mata personas, sino q peces, pájaros y horos...¬¬), ryu se fue por ai con una noviecita q le salio por ai a este, manta esta estudiando en los EE.UU. y Tamao va a hacer la comida de ves en cuando ( 1 o 2 veces a la semana)

Era un dia cualquier en la casa de los Asakura, los gritos de anna despertando a todos en la pensión menos el de un chico de audífonos naranjas, haciendo q anna vaya directamente a la habitación del chico...

anna: yoh si no despiertas ahora, en este mismo instante te duplicare el entrenamiento

yoh: bien ya me voy- dándole un besito en la mejilla a anna bien rapido-

anna: yoh ve a preparar la comida junto con hoto hoto!!!!!!!!!! AHORA!!!...- yéndose

En otro lugar mas específicamente en Inglaterra...

Como todos ya sabemos el q vive en Inglaterra es Lyserg asi q me voy a ahorrar todo. Lyserg se fue de viaje a Egipto, la cosa es q al entrar en una de las pirámides... fue internándose poco a poco a medida q iva avanzando se iva oscureciendo mas y mas (obvio.

Lyserg:- solo, su única compañía eran las ratas, escarabajos y culebras de todo tipo( y no se imaginan q otras cosas...)- rayos por q abre querido entrar en esto... ...pero q es eso – el peliverde ve un tipo de santuario, al parecer este estaba en el fondo de la pirámide. En el centro había una caja muy antigua. Lyserg se acerca con muxo cuidado – veamos – Lyserg sopla ya q en la caja había mucho polvo- esto es ... un juego???- sin entender q el tesoro mas preciado de el antiguo egipto sea un juego- esto es una broma.

Lyserg después de eso estuvo tratando de encontrar la salida, claro q se llevo el jueguito cosa q hizo q el santuario se destruyera por completo. Una ves afuera el peliverde este decidió q nunk pero nunk le iba a hacer caso a su conciencia.

Una vez q Lyserg se fue de ese espantosoo lugar y llego a su "casita"(tremenda casi esa a la de ren...jejej.) se encerró en su habitación eh investigo el "juego".

En la casa asakura...

Horo: hao pásame el pan, yoh me das el jamón, ren me das el jugo...- comiendo como cerdo y por ultimo atragantándose con el pan y jamón- el ju-ju-go-go re-ren-n

Pilika: hermano te vas a atragantar asi, te vas a ahogar... espera HERMANO TE ESTAS AHOGANDO?!!!!!!!!!

Ren: disculpa q dijiste? No te escucho- tomando su lechita como buen gatito q es- yoh me das un poco de pan

Yoh: claro nn

Hao: oigan no creen q horito se esta ahojando?

pilika: CLARO Q SE ESTA AHOGANDO Q NO LO VEN?!!!- grito enojada

Yoh: mmmmm

Ren: no

Hoa/yoh: ah, bien

Anna: yoh ve y corre 400Km. En 2 hrs ahora

Yoh: nani!!! Pe-pe-pero TQT (N/A: el"TQT yoh con un pitito")

Anna: nada de peros si no quieres q aumente los km.

Yoh: si –aun llorando

Hao: jajajja pobre de ti hermanito

Anna: no digas nada q tu tendras q hacer 355km. En 1hr

Hao: WHAT?? Como? Pero si yo-yo

Anna: ahora los dos -mirando a los gemelos q se estaban yendo

Horo:- recuperándose de su atragantamiento- si hao tu también eres de la familia asakura y tendras q sufrir si yoh es el prometido de anna...no digo yo-yo me-mejor me voy.

Pilika: hermano tu te quedas aquí q te tengo un entrenamiento muy bonito y q te va a gustar mucho

Horo: T.T pero yo entreno con ren

Pilika: no

Horo: ultimo dia si- pone ojos de perrito mojado

Pilika: entonces de triplicare el entrenamiento

Horo: ...

anna: hoto hoto lava los platos

Horo: si comandante

Ren: jajajja- sarcásticamente, y burlándose de el

Horo: antena parlante

Ren: hielo ambulante

Horo: imbesil

Ren: hielito

Horo: maniático q tiene revistas hentai en su cuarto

Ren: O//O

Horo: eh por q te quedas asi, además no están tan mal...Sabes creo q ahora te voy a llamar gatito...sip asi te voy a llamar

Anna: ya cállense los dos y laven los platos, LOS ¡¡DOS!!

Ren: mira lo q hiciste hielito

Horo: no hables gatito y ayúdame a levantar todo esto

Una vez q horo y ren lavaron los platos y anna estuviera como siempre en su querida y adorada TV e yoh y hao llegaran de su "tortura", ellos llegaron pero con muxas heridas...al parecer un perro los había perseguido eh hizo q cayeran en un charco con agua, un panal de abejas los persiguió por culpa de yoh por q este quería miel y los persiguieron hasta q cayeron en un lago(no pregunten de donde salio...¬¬) en el lago había pirañas , estos lucharon contra ellas hasta q hao se enojo y las quemo solo un poco... y muchas mas desgracias...

un llamado telefónico les extraño, era Lyserg q quería preguntarle algo a anna pero no obtuvo mucha información q le sirviera...

Pasaron 3 días y todo seguía igual solo q ahora horo estaba sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, lyserg no ha podido saber de q se trata el juego, lo único q sabe es q se juega de 6 o 7 personas, no sabe mas ya q esta en otro idioma muy pero muy antiguo. Lyserg decide ir a ver a sus amigos en Japón y hace una llamada avisando q va para aya...

Hao: asi q el inglesito nos viene a visitar- lo dice después de q yoh les contara a todos quien era el q llamo y para que...

Yoh: el grupo se reúne nuevamente jijiji

Horo: asi es, y menos mal q ryu no esta

Ren: es cierto ese tipo es ma...

Anna: mas le vale q paje el hospedaje, esto no es un refugio para animales- con su típica mirada ò.ó

Yoh: jijijiji

Horo/hao/ren: AQUIEN LE DICES ANIMALES, BRUJA!!!!!

Anna: no es mi culpa q ustedes se sientan identificados...- todos guardaron silencio y siguieron como si nada...

Hao: bueno yo me voy esto me esta poniendo tenso

Yoh: jijijij

Hao: mmm

Ren: yo me voy a entrenar, horo vamos...

Horo: bien gatito es hora de mimarte

Hao/yoh/anna: gatito? O.o

Horo: sip ese es el nuevo nombre de ren les gusta?

Los demás: - no responden

Ren: u//u ya vamonos

Horo: jaja si vamos- yéndose con ren a entrenar

Una vez q ren y horo empezaron a entrenar los dos estaban muy entretenidos esquivando los ataques del otro y lanzando ataques. Horo se burlaba de ren diciendo q era lento para ser un gatito...

Horo: vamos q le pasa al gatito ya se canso Después de 2 horas jajajajajajja- con sarcasmo

Ren: eso es lo tu crees- avanzando hacia horo hasta quedar solo a centímetros y tirarlo hacia la pared, ren estaba con una mano en la pared y la otra en el cuello de horo – y bien, ahora quien es el lento?

Horo: asi q asi no vamos eh- horo con la mano derecha toma la cintura de ren y con la izquierda toma la cara de ren para luego quedar con ren en la pared- y bien?

Los dos se quedaron asi un rato hasta q horo empezó a acercarse a la cara de ren cosa q izo q ren se sonrojara. El corazón de ren empezó a latir mas rapido, a 1000 por segundo. En cambio horo, este también estaba sonrojado pero sabia perfectamente lo q estaba haciendo, pero ren reacciona y se lo quita de enzima...

Horo: no puedo creer lo q iva a hacer demonios lo q por tanto tiempo oculte y pensé q esto ya no iva a salir...

con anna 

yoh:- con un garro en la cabeza, tres jarros en los ante brazos y sentado en el aire - anita cuanto falta? Jejej

anna:- con un cronometro en 0- 10min.

Hao: y por q yo también tengo q hacer esto?- con un balde de agua en la cabeza, parado derecho frente a una revista porno- yo quiero mi revista T.T

Anna: por q eres un hentai sin causa, y si no quieres hacer esto puedes irte y limpiar la casa de pie a cabeza

Hao:- con la revista en las manos- eeh que decían

Anna:- con una venita- dame esa revista ò.ó - quitándosela- veamos...si esta estará bien- arrancando una de las hojas.

Hao: NOOO mi revista, mis nenas T.T esta bien me cayo, me quedo quietito pero no les hagas nada ToT

Yoh: jijijiji

Hao: tu no te rías q ya se lo q haces todas las noches cuando vas al parque

Yoh:- serio- y que?, eso no es un delito

Anna: cállense los dos

Yoh/hao: si mi comandante – estilo militar

...Ding dong...

ren:- yendo hacia la puerta ya q después de lo q paso no se sentía muy bien... abriendo la puerta- Lyserg! Vaya ya llegaste, no que llegabas mañana??

Lyserg: si bueno, digamos q quise darles una sorpresita jeje

Horo: Lyserg!!!!!!!!!!!- abalanzándose contra Lyserg- que bueno q llegaste jajájajajj

Lyserg: jejejje

Pilika: -llegando- Lyserg!!!!! Q gusto verte n.n

Lyserg: lo mismo dijo señorita pilika – medio ahogado y con horo encima

Ren: mmm- viendo como Lyserg y horo estaban abrazados aun

Yoh: - llegando- Lyserg! Vaya pero q haces tu aquí? No llegabas mañana?

Lyserg: jejej

Hao: - llegando- pero...pero tu q haces aquí? Inglesito

Lyserg: ...ah a mi también me da gusto verte my brother

Hao: por q tienes q hablar en ingles???!!!!!!!!!

Lyserg: soy de Inglaterra o no?

Hao: si claro verdecito

Lyserg: mmmm

Ren: y... por q viniste asi tan de repente? Lyserg

Lyserg: bueno pues verán...

Pilika: - viendo q Lyserg tenia algo en las manos y se lo quita- q es esto Lyserg??- pregunto viendo el raro objeto-

Lyserg: ahhhh!! no deme eso – quitándoselo medio nervioso- jejejej

Yoh: ven pasa...- yoh y los demás van a la sala donde anna estaba viendo "vivir con 10" (es lo único q se me ocurrió así q así no mas po eso...e nueva la teleserie aca ...eh wena veanla)en su querida TV- y q es lo que ivas a decir

Lyserg:- sacando el juego con muxo cuidado ya q lo escondió por mientras - esto

Horo: q es eso?

Ren: q no lo ves es un juego

Hao: yo quiero jugar, de q se trata?

Lyserg: bueno eso es lo complicado, no lo se muy bien, esta en otro idioma muy antiguo

Anna: déjame ver, esto es lo q me habías preguntado no?

Lyserg: si bueno yo…

Anna: veamos, donde esta las instrucciones?

Lyserg: aquí- mostrándole

Anna: - leyendo y poniendo una cara de "q podría pasar?"- esto es...

Todos los demás: esto es?...

Anna: bueno pues...es como el monopolio pero en modelo antiguo

Hao: bueno si eso es entonces jueguemos

Anna: no creo q quieran jugar

Hao: ah...que podría pasar

Horo: ah jugar se ah dicho!!!

Pilika: yo creo que deberíamos escuchar a anna- nadie la tomo en cuenta. T.T q malos

Hao: bien quien empieza?? – pregunto el pelilargo al tiempo de que todos agarraban unas fichas (por asi decirlo) en formas de gatos ( de eso antiguos todos raros que ai en los muros de la antigua egipcia...) de distintos colores todos oscuros.

Yoh: mmm que tal si lo decidimos al cachi pun???

Todos meno anna y ren: mmmmm se

Horo: oigan por no mejor a cara y sello

Anna: son idiotas o q?

Ren: no

Anna: entonces q?

Ren: son estúpidos sin cerebro

Anna: ... digan un numero del 1 al 10

Horo: 4

Ren: 6

Lyserg: 3

Hao: 2 y eso para q??

Yoh:9

Anna: 1... bien asi jugaran 1° yo, Después Hao, luego Lyserg, horo, ren y por ultimo yoh

A todos les pareció justo y comenzaron a jugar sin darse cuenta de q el juego hacia q una especie de neblina llenara la casa empezando por la cocina y en el piso

Arriba empezaban a salir unas cosas pegajosas pegadas en las paredes y les escurría algo como baba ...(por kami q asco).

es mi primer fic, no se espero q les guste no se como me abra quedado recibo de todo. Toi en duda ayúdenme pa esto...y dependen de lo q me digan a ver si si

o si no po...

ni yo me entiendo ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos como están...yo muy mal!!!, pero cuando estoy mal o

cuando el calor me afecta Lucy (ella es una de mis 4 neuronas) trabaja y arto.

Por que no trabajara cuando estoy en clases???? Oo...

** ------------------------------------------------- **

**el juego**

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Anna: 1... bien asi jugaran 1° yo, Después Hao, luego Lyserg, horo, ren y por ultimo yoh..._

_A todos les pareció justo y comenzaron a jugar sin darse cuenta de q el juego hacia q una especie de neblina llenara la casa empezando por la cocina y en el piso _

_Arriba empezaban a salir unas cosas pegajosas pegadas en las paredes y les escurría algo como baba ...(por kami q asco)..._

Anna-hao-Lyserg-horo-ren-yoh...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Aah!! que es eso??!!!**

horo: hao eso es trampa ¬¬

hao: ah no yo... etto solo estaba ah...- piensa – yo solo estoy probando el juego jeje si eso Un.n

ren: si claro

anna: cállense, esto es aburrido

yoh: a quien le toca???

Hao: a mi...- agarra los dados y tira- un 6 bien entonces son 11

Lyserg: son 12 ¬¬

Hao: estuve cerca

Lyserg: si claro

Hao:...- ignorándolo – veamos?...asi seria... 1 2 3 4 5 – contando los espacios-7 8 9 10 11 12 – al poner la ficha en el espacio correspondiente una luz en el techo se hace presente- pero que demo...

Anna: eso estuvo cerca, lastima u.u

Hao: eh?! Que-querías q me llegara?- asustado por que de la nada(de la luz) salió un rayo hacia el juego destruyendo la mesa, y menos mal que horo saco el juego o se hubieran llevado una maldición a la tumba...

Anna: tu repararas esta mesa con TU dinero!!!!- remarcando el "tu"

Hao: que por q yo..., como iva a saber yo que iva a pasar algo asi, a-además

Tu leíste las instrucciones y no dijiste nada – mirada asesina de parte de anna -

Anna: no la leí por completo

Los otros: NANI??!!!!!

Anna:... y que nadie ah muerto o si? – con una ceja levantada (tipo anime)

Yoh: Annita jejeje por que no les el resto si

Anna: no quiero ademas es mejor asi

Hao: estuve a punto de morir , todos!! Y tu y tu

Ren: hao es mejor q te calmes, creo que sea el mejor momento como para dejar escapar tu mm enojo?

Hao:- calmandose

Lyserg: me toca- Lyserg tira los dados, y pasa a hao...pero cae en una trampa – q dice???

Horo: tengo hambre

Pilika: aquí tienes- saliendo de no se donde (N/a: gomen la deje tirada como un pero muerto jejej Un.n)

Los demas meno anna: AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Horo: a pilika do-donde estabas

Pilika: ah bueno yo...estaba en...la escalera, si la escalera... Un.n

Horo: pilika...

Pilika: ai hermano no te preocupes si no estaba haciendo nada malo...

Ren: sigamos con el maldito juego..- y de la nada le llega un gatito de peluche con algo duro en el centro- auch hoto hoto

Horo: mm si ren?? Por que tienes un peluche en las manos???

Hao: eh chicos

Horo/ren: que!!

hao: yoh se durmió – y q todos les cae la gota pero la GOTA

anna:- con un balde de agua- despierta

yoh: ya desperté- mojado de pies a cabeza

anna: dejen de pelear y terminen de jugar que me estoy aburriendo!!! Ahora

Lyserg: oigan chicos alguien entiende lo que dice???

Anna: yo lo leo

"un gatito veras y correeras

este te atrapara y morirás

y uno de tus amigos sufrira"

anna: bien eso es lo que yo entiendo

Lyserg: voy a morir??

Hao: no ingresito no ai ningún gato cerca o si??- y en eso se escucha un rugido

Lyserg:- detrás de hao- quémalo

Hao: eh?-sin entender-

Yoh: que fue eso??

Anna: yo me voy

Ren: anna no me vas a decir que tienes miedo

Anna:...- mirada asesina

Pilika: hermano el gatito me va a comer T.T

Horo: no pili claro que no je jeje

Ren: le tiene miedo a los tigres??

Horo: no no tiene un traum...

Pilika: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! el gato el gato el gato – y el tigre aparece

Tigre: amughtau ... - (N/a: no se como se escribirán los rugidos de los tigres pero supongamos que eso fue un rugido si??? ) – amughtau...

Horo: gatito lindo je jeje ren tu eres un gato habla con el

Ren: yo no soy un gato

Horo pues pareces

Anna: dejen de pelear y hagan algo pronto

En eso el tigre mira a anna y le manda una miradita que anna responde de inmediato y con eso empiezan a pelear por quien pone la cara mas mala por decir asi... ustedes me entienden

Anna: - con una mirada mas fría que la de costumbre-

Tigre:- con los ojos puestos en los de anna y como preparándose para atacar-

Lyserg: vamos anna tu puedes- susurando

Anna: - mira a Lyserg

Lyserg: gomen- detrás de hao

Hao: sal de atrás mío inglecita... – molesto

Ren: - acercándose a horo – oye ve a la cocina y trae un poco de carne para el tigre ese

Horo: eh y por que yo?? Por q no vas tu, es tu idea???

Ren: no reclames y ve ahora

Horo: a mi nadie me manda

Ren: - lo mira a los ojos. Esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaba- ve ahora

Yoh: jijiji por no vas no te va a comer o si? jijiji

Anna: cállense si no quieren ser comida de trigre.

Horo:- se encontró con esas perlas doradas del gatito que lo molestaba tanto- esta bien ya voy – se va a la cocina...

Horo: - en la cocina empieza a buscar y encuentra- le gustar la fruta??' o quizás le guste las verduras...mmmmm naa mejor le llevo carne si eso pero...yo me quedo sin comida T.T todo sea por _el_ dijo por mis amigos- horo va donde se encontraba el tigre, horo se pone en las escaleras y lo llama – tigre... tigrecito... veeen aquí ta tu comidita a ver venga a cochita...- no le hace caso- oó Oye maldito tigre venga pa acá!!!! – le grito cosa q el tigre se dio vuelta y lo vio, vio la carne y se tiro hacia horo, pero este subió las escaleras rápidamente con el tigre tras suyo, horo entro en una habitación y tiro la carne, horo salió de la habitación dejando al tigrecito dentro. Horo puso sillas, muebles, lámparas, etc... de todo para q no saliera la bestia de ai.

Horo: ah maldito animal te comiste mi comida- horo vago las escaleras y se encontro con: una Pilika desmayada, un yoh riéndose como siempre , un ren cruzado de abrazos un hao tratando de quitarse a un Lyserg q estaba detrás suyo y una anna sentada viendo la tv- ahhh chicos

Ren: vaya sobreviviste no creí q lo lograras

Horo: Estupido- susurrando

Ren: dijiste algo

Horo: no nada jejeje

Hao: Lyserg quítate ahora el tigre murió!!

Lyserg: de verdad

Hao:- ya arto de toda esta situación- si ya murió

Lyserg: a bueno- y se sentó

Yoh: tengo tuto

Anna: ve a dormir, pero mañana te despertaras mas temprano!- dijo molesta por el maldito juego

Yoh: esta bien- yéndose, una ves arriba- el juego fue muy aburrido...mmm pero que es eso- el drogado gomen yoh vio algo pegado en la pared de su habitación, este al acercarse a la _cosa _ esta se abrio y...- O.O- asustado- ahhh!!!!!!!- grito desconsolado

Lyserg: - abajo- escucharon algo??

Horo/hao/ren: no

Lyserg: ...

Anna: horo y ren vayan a la cocina y preparen algo para comer

Ren: por que tengo que ir yo- dijo molesto el ojidorado

Anna: por que yo lo dijo

Horo: vamos gatito

Ren: no me digas asi hie-li-to

Horo: como tu digas gatito

Ren: - en la cocina con horo- dame 5 tazas quieres

Horo: aja- le da las tazas- mm oye eso

Ren: el que??- mirando a horo

Horo: escucha – los dos prestan atención

Ren: - sin escuchar nada- estas loco, apresúrate o sino la bruja esa es capaz de matarnos

Horo: eh mmm si ya mm"habría jurado que oí escuchar a un gato"- horo sigue con lo que estaba haciendo al lado de ren, de repente este siente algo y..- ahhh ren- horo se tira hacia ren cayendo al piso encima de este...

Ren: cabeza hueca que te paso idiota

Horo:- recuperándose de susto. Horo estaba apoyado en el pecho de ren sin querer- gomen pero algo me rasguñ...- al levantar la cabeza se encuentra con los dorados ojitos de su acompañante-...O//O

Ren: quítate- dijo indiferente y esquivando la mirada de horo-...ahora

Horo: ahh yo... no quiero

Ren: que??

Horo: - volviendo a apoyarse en el techo de ren- no quiero- abrazando a ren, con la mano izquierda en la cintura de ren y la otra en el hombro de este- u//u

Ren: O//O "que bien se siente estar asi de cerca con horo"

-- en la sala --

Lyserg: yo voy a dormir aquí no me quiero mover

Hao: flojo

Lyserg: maniático

Anna: ahhah-bostezo-

Hao: jajajja parece que todos ahora tienen sueño she

Anna: cállate

: miau miau

anna: mm- mira al lado suyo y ve a un gatito negro con las oregas naranjas y unos audífonos que le quedan grandes- y esto

hao: es un gato como llego aquí??- tomando al gato el sus brazos pero este lo rasguña- ah maldito gato

gato: miau- el gatito se va donde anna y se sube a la falda de esta

anna: vete de aquí ahora

gato:- sin entender U¬¬

anna:- molesta- VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA MALDITO GATO!!!!!!!!

Horo: que pasa hao

Hao: un maldito gato no quiere irse

Lyserg: Shh!! estoy tratando de dormir, se podrían callar

Anna: - levantándose de su asiento para que el gato se fuera- saquen al gato de aquí ahora

Gato: miau miau

Ren: que feo, es a ti hoto

Horo: tu eres un gatito por que no hablas con el

Lyserg: - empieza a hablar dormido- tal vez es yoh, se convirtió en un gato por culpa del juego jejejeje –alucinando-

Ren: voy, voy a ver si yoh esta bien

Horo: yo te acompaño- subiendo las escaleras junto con ren

Hao: mm- viendo a anna con una venita – yo voy con ustedes jeje

Anna: y tu que me ves?? Oö

Gato: n.n

Anna: dios estoy hablando con un gato

-- arriba --

horo: tengo meyo

ren: por que??

Hao: oigan miren que es eso

Ren: parece ...es un tipo de liquido pegajoso y ai cosas en las paredes que seran???

Horo: ahehg -sonido especial de asqueroso

Hao: que asco

Horo: miren acá ai mas , y por aya, y por ya ai mas , esperen ai por todas- va a ver las habitaciones y- acá ai mas

Hao: invasión??

Horo: eso no es un programa de TV

Hao: asi es verdad

Ren: oigan muchachos...- se acerca a una de esas cosas- esto se esta abriendo

Hao: ...

Horo: chicos saben creo que es hora de que nos vayamos

Hao: se comieron a mi hermanito T.T

Ren: y te van a comer a ti si no te vas- en las escaleras con horo

Hao: no me dejen

-- abajo --

gato: miau

anna: que? Que quieres ahora??

Gato: miau

Hao: se comieron a mi hermanito TQT

Ren: deja de llorar, no se lo comieron ¬¬

Hao: ya lo se

Ren: ehh anna la casa, el piso de arriba esta

Horo: esta cubierto de monstruos sip

Anna: ustedes limpiaran, y donde esta yoh???

Ren: no esta

Lyserg:- despertando- ah chiahhos se me haahia olahdado decirles que – dice entre bostezos- el juego tiene una maldición aaaahh

Ren: que tipo de maldición

Lyserg: ah no lo seahaha- bostezando- un segundo- estirandose para sacar el sueño de si...- ahora si déjenme explicarles

Anna: empieza de una buena ves si no quieres morir

Lyserg: jejeje Un.n veras se dice que el juego tienen una maldición, que una ves que se empiezas lo tienes que terminar con todas las trampas que se interpongan sean cuales sean...

Horo: o sea que...

Lyserg: yoh puede ser ese gato...ya que por lo que se este juego se hizo en honor a... gatos - (N/a: ehhh fue lo único que se me ocurrió jejejej es Estupido lo se pero yo soy rara especial entiéndanme...)-

Anna: o sea que yoh se... es este gato – apuntando la gato-

Lyserg: es una posibilidad

Hao: pobre de mi hermanito ToT

Lyserg: no es tan malo, cuando se termine el juego, cuando lo terminemos, si es que terminamos, todos volveremos a ser normales como antes, no se preocupen...

Anna:- mucho mas que molesta- SUPER ATAQUE DE LA SACERDOTISA ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –lyserg sale volando por los cielos oscuros

Gato yoh: miau

Horo: O.O pobre de yoh ToT – levanta al gato pero este lo rasguña – ahg maldito gato que te pasa?! – dijo enojado el ojinegro

Gato yoh: miau "malditos humanos no me toquen"

Anna: "esto no esta pasando"- dijo algo preocupada para si, pero sin dejar su postura-

Mmm como les dijo me van a tener q soportar por q por alguna extraña razón alargo las cosas siempre lo hago, siempre cuando escribo algo sea cual sea el tema... bueno entiéndanme...eso

Ahhh espero que les aya gustado el 2° Cáp.

Sigan leyendo los que vienen por que muchas cosas pueden pasar, complicaciones y declaraciones se vienen. Y muchas otras cosas...

No olviden dejarme sus Reviews, acepto de todo, sobretodo consejo o ideas para mejorarla,

jejejej bueno eso gracias por leerlo de nuevo...


End file.
